


Life is Strange: Burden of Proof: Episode 4

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Burden of Proof [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, False Accusations, Family Drama, Family Issues, Homelessness, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Episode 4 of a series: When Chloe attends a party where tragic events happen, she finds herself in serious trouble and on the run, for a crime she did not commit, she has an unexpected encounter with a runaway who soon joins her, leading them to an incredible journey with danger, self-discovery and even love. Meanwhile, Max works hard to prove Chloe's innocence, while also finding love herself.





	1. Episode 4: Renewal: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, this story/episode will be short, mainly because it's main function, is to set up the main event for Episode 5, while taking something that's been building for some time to the next level.

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 4: Renewal**

**Chapter 1  
**

Stepping out of the dorms, clad in a pink T-shirt under a black jacket, jeans and sneakers, Max sighed.

‘_I can’t believe it; poor Chloe, even though we know she’s innocent and the police now believe it...She’s missed Christmas and New Year.’ _She thought sadly.

It was true, while still the depths of winter, it was a new year and still Chloe hadn’t returned, Max wondered if she even knew she had been found innocent, if there was any means of contacting her to tell her.

“Hey, Max!”  
  
She looked up and smiled when she saw it was Warren, clad in a blue T-shirt under a matching jacket with jeans and sneakers. They had been getting closer and closer ever since they had started dating.

“Hey Warren.” She greeted him happily.

They kissed and began talking about their relationship, happy with how things were progressing. Meanwhile, worried about Max, Warren noted her expression and guessed what the problem was.  
  
“Max, you’re still worried about Chloe?” He asked.

Max nodded sadly.

Warren gave a small smile. “I get it, it’s hard. But right now, we, there’s nothing more we can do. Thanks to Sergeant Berry we don’t face any trouble for our...investigation and they’re looking into things.”

Max sighed but agreed with Warren, there was nothing they could do, so, instead, they took hands and began to make their way through Blackwell.

As they walked they took note of people standing around in groups, talking amongst themselves, mostly about the case. They smiled as they saw Kate, clad in a grey sweater under a black pea coat, jeans and slip-ons, she was smiling widely as she talked to Stella and Alyssa.

They were clad respectively in a black T-shirt under a pink jacket, leggings and boots and a dark red sweater, leggings and boots.  They appeared to be talking about Chloe being found innocent, yet based on the glowing look on Stella’s face, that wasn’t all they were talking about.  It wasn’t long before they took note of even people who had so adamantly believed Chloe’s guilt, now believed the truth. Such as Zachary and Logan, both wearing hoodies, jeans and boots, Logan’s hoodie being dark red, Zachary’s black and white.

They were talking about it to Dana and Juliet, clad respectively in a pink sweater with leggings and slip-ons and a white undershirt beneath a denim jacket, skinny jeans and boots.  Also talking animatedly was Justin in a white T-shirt under a camo jacket, jeans and sneakers and Trevor. Trevor wore a black T-shirt with a purple jacket, black beanie, grey pants and sneakers.

Finally they spotted Steph, clad in a red and grey sweater, black pants,a grey beanie and sneakers, she was talking happily with Sam, who sat on her lep. Sam was wearing a light green sweater, leggings, boots and even a beanie to match Steph’s. Max was glad to see that everyone, even Victoria and her shocked crew were now believing the truth about Chloe.

It was later in the day that Max and Warren entered the Price-Madsen house. David and Joyce both smiled happily at them. Both were dressed casually, Joyce in a dark blue long sleeved shirt, brown slacks and slip-ons, while David wore a dark green long sleeve button-up shirt, jeans and boots.

“Max, Warren, it’s so good to see you.” Joyce said with a warm smile.

They both smiled back, knowing Joyce was glad to see them together at last. Both David and Joyce looked relieved and clearly feeling much better.

Max smiled. “Thanks Joyce, it’s good to see you guys too. So, um, you’re…?”  
  
Joyce nodded. “Yes, I’m just, so glad, I knew Chloe was innocent, now everyone does...But still...”

Joyce got a distant look in her eyes, looking saddened by something.

“I...It’s still so sad, Chloe missed Christmas and New Year...it’s the first time we’ve not had those days together.” Joyce explained finally.

It was then there was another knock at the door, it turned out to be Rachel, clad in a dark red shirt under a black denim jacket, ripped jeans, boots and a red beanie.

“Joyce...God, Joyce, I...” She blurted out. “I should have done this sooner, I’m so sorry for blaming Chloe, I...I just...”

Joyce shook her head, smiling. “Rachel, I understand, it’s alright. What matters now is we’re all on the same side and we can hopefully convince Chloe to come home, that it’ll be safe for her to do.”  
Rachel smiled at that, relieved.

Later, Max found herself sitting in the Ambers living room, she had come to support Rachel who needed to talk to her family. James and Rose sat opposite them, James clad in a dark red collared shirt, brown slacks and loafers. Rose meanwhile wore a white undershirt beneath a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and slip-ons.

“Rachel, you needed to talk to us?” James began.

Rachel sighed and then explained. “It’s...It’s about mom, my real mom, I know she was the one who was killed.

“Rachel...” He gasped. Rose gently squeezed his shoulder. “God I...I should’ve been more open about it, but...”  
  
Rachel shook her head. “Dad I just, I want us to understand each other and, and for there to be no more lies or anything like that between us.”  
  
James nodded and they hugged. There had been a distance between them, ever since that incident where Sera first came into Rachel’s life. But now, now things seemed to hopefully be looking up at last.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another town, Chloe and Kyle were together, making their way through the streets. They had still been stuck in the clothes those traffickers had forced them into, but Kyle had managed to avoid the cold by picking up a jacket to wear over his clothes. They were making their way back to where they were currently staying, still on the run. When they turned a corner, they found themselves outside a TV shop where Chloe suddenly stopped.

“What the…?”  
  
Kyle turned to her. “Chloe, you okay?”  
  
“Look.” She said.

Kyle turned his attention to the TVs in the window, all of them were showing a news report, moving closer they could just make out what was being said.

“Now the latest update from the murder of Sera Geardheart in Arcaida Bay. While not releasing further information, police have confirmed that their chief suspect, Nineteen year old Chloe Price who was found at the scene and went on the run following the murder, is no longer considered a suspect.”  
They stood, frozen, eyes wide as they took this in.

“Chloe...” Kyle began, turning to her.

But Chloe shook her head. “No, no, I can’t believe it. What if it’s a trick, what if they...”  
  
She shook her head again, she turned and continued onwards. Kyle jogged to catch up with her, confused and worried by her reaction, that she really had such a low opinion that she couldn’t trust what might have been a message of hope.

Max smiled lightly, blushing. She was in Warren’s dorm room, it was late at night and she stood by his bed, clad in only her pink panties and white bra. Warren stood before her, wearing only dark red boxers, holding her lightly as he stared into her eyes lovingly. They kissed deeply and let their passion take over as they fell onto the bed, ready to push their realtionship forward to the next step at last.


	2. Episode 4: Renewal: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 4: Renewal**

**Chapter 2  
**

Chloe yawned as she sat up, stretching at the start of yet another day. It had been a risk but they had decided to stay in the town they were currently in for a while, mainly as nobody knew them there and it seemed nobody had reported them in the street, there was no police after them which gave them some breathing room. They had used what money they had been able to save, including some from their time on the streets as well as money they’d claimed from the traffickers, which had been in their car which they had abandoned, to rent a motel room and it was there they were currently saying. Climbing out of bed she looked around and noticed that Kyle appeared to already be up, his bed was empty. Sure enough at that moment Kyle emerged from the bathroom, it looked like he had showered, his hair was still damp.

“Oh hey.” He greeted her. “So, um...what are we gonna do today?”

Chloe shrugged. “Let’s see what’s going on before we go out.”  
  
Kyle agreed and turned on the TV, they sat down at the bottom of their respective beds, the news was on again and once more they were discussing the Arcadia Bay murder.

“This just in.” The newsreader said. “Police have finally revealed further information confirming that nineteen year old Chloe Price is not only no longer a suspect, they have stated that any and all evidence against her was proven to be fabricated and have announced that she is innocent.”

Chloe froze, unable to believe what she was hearing.

The newsreader continued.

“Police in Arcadia Bay have announced that in addition to calling off the manhunt for Chloe Price they are now seeking a new suspect, having found fresh evidence that they have stated confirms the guilt of a new suspect for the murder of Sera Gearheardt. Well known criminal Damon Merrick has been named as the culprit in the murder.”

Chloe leapt to her feet then, eyes wide.

“Holy shit, what the fuck...” She muttered. “Damon Merrick, urgh, that asshole, I should’ve known, I should’ve...”  
  
“Chloe, relax look. You realize what this means?” Kyle said. “Look, there’s more.”  
  
He turned the sound back on and Chloe turned back to the TV, she froze. They were shown what looked like a press conference. Standing there was her mother and David, clad respectively in a dark blue sweater, khaki pants and slip-ons and a dark red button-up, dark blue jeans and boots.

“Chloe please, everything is alright now.” Her mother was saying. “Please, if you can see this, if you’re watching. It’s safe now, please come home, we miss you.”

Chloe bit her lip, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“God...”  
  
She started at Kyle’s sudden outburst, but soon got her answer. Standing next to her mother and David was a man and a woman, the woman in a black collared shirt, light blue jeans and slip-ons, the man whore a black shirt under a brown jacket, dark blue jeans and boots.

Kyle soon identified the woman.

“Mom?”

That caught Chloe’s attention, so this was Kyle’s mother and the other guy had to be the man dating her, that Kyle had told her about.

“Kyle, we know you’re out there and you’re with Chloe.” She was saying. “Please, come home, we miss you, we...after all that’s happened, we just want to know you’re safe, please.”

Kyle bit his lip, noting that even Greg was looking worried. He couldn’t help but feel startled, noting that Greg actually seemed to care. It was clear that the police investigations that were going on had uncovered evidence that he and Chloe were together. But it was also clear, to Chloe, that the pressure was finally off her.

“I...I can go home...it’s over, and I can go home.” She whispered.

Kyle smiled. “Chloe that’s, that’s great...”  
  
She noticed his tone and sighed. “Kyle, your family is there, it looks like they’ve moved to Arcadia Bay, aren’t you going to come back.”  
  
“I...I don’t know, I mean, I hate the thought of us...oh what am I saying?” He replied hesitantly.

Chloe sighed, it looked like she’d have to talk to Kyle seriously. She normally scoffed at such things, but she knew right now, what was needed more than anything, was a proper heart to heart between them.

She moved over, surprising Kyle, as she sat on his bed, next to him.

“Kyle listen um...this doesn’t have to be goodbye for us. In fact, I’m hoping it’s not.” She said, her voice surprisingly soft.

Kyle bit his lip. “It’s the last thing I want Chloe. I...I’m sorry I just...I don’t know exactly when it started but. I have grown to...care about you. I...Chloe, I, I love you...”  
  
He blurted the words out and then regretted them, what was he thinking, he shouldn’t have said that. But rather than get angry, or look shocked, Chloe instead looked thoughtful and then smiled softly.

“It’s...Kyle that’s...When I got out of my cell at the traffickers place, I thought about what to do, normally I’d consider fleeing or saving you, yet that time. It felt more and more right that I save you.” She remarked. “I kept having weird thoughts, noticing things about you that I never thought I would...then I”  
  
Kyle’s heart leapt and he felt hopeful. “Chloe are you saying.”  
  
“I’m saying, I...oh fuck it, tell me, how’s this for an answer?”  
  
She then took him by surprise by pulling him close and kissing him. Kyle’s shock only lasted a couple of moments, then he returned the kiss, both melting into it as finally they realized their feelings for each other in full. They parted and both smiled, gazing in each other’s eyes lovingly as finally, they agreed, they would go to Arcadia Bay together and Chloe could finally go home. Based on what he had seen, Kyle noticed that he seemed to be going home now too.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blackwell, Max straightened her jeans, yellow T-shirt and grey jacket, along with her sneakers. She was with Warren, Kate and Alyssa, all of them dressed simply as they hung out together. Warren was wearing jeans and sneakers too, along with a red T-shirt and a blue jacket. Meanwhile Kate wore a white blouse under a brown jacket, jeans and slip-ons and Alyssa wore a dark grey sweater with black pants and slip-ons.

“So, um, why did you call us here Alyssa?” Max asked curiously.

The goth girl smiled lightly. “Stella’s idea actually, she...wants to introduce us to her boyfriend.”

That caught their attention, Stella had told them quite a bit about Jamie Townley, now they would get to meet him. Sure enough, at that moment they spotted Stella approaching, smiling widely positively glowing. She was clad in black pants with black shoes, a white T-shirt partly visible under her pink jacket. With her was a young man around the same age, around five foot seven with short dark red hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, as well as a toned build, clad in black pants, a white T-shirt under a black jacket and black boots.

“Guys.” Stella greeted them cheerfully. “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jamie Townley.”  
  
Jamie managed a shy smile as he returned their greetings. All of them pleased for Stella, things were beginning to look up at last.


	3. Episode 4: Renewal: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 4: Renewal**

**Chapter 3  
**

Chloe let out a heavy sigh, standing on the overlook by the freeway, looking down on Arcadia Bay below.

‘_I can’t believe it, after all this time...now here I am, back home...’ _She thought to herself.

She reflected on how much everything had changed since she ran away, she subconciously adjusted her black beanie, the rest of her clothes consisted of ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with a raven design, a torn denim jacket and combat boots.  She didn’t understand the strange feelings within her right now.

She bit her lip.  _‘Am I nervous, I’m free, no police are after me now so...why am I so…?’_

“Chloe, you ready?”  
  
She turned, it was Kyle, clad in dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt under a black jacket and sneakers.

She smiled lightly and nodded. “Y-yeah, let’s go.”

So they got back in the car belonging to the traffickers, it had not been found after they abandoned it and so they reclaimed it, needing it to take the long journey to Arcadia Bay. Now they were in the home stretch.

‘_I can’t believe it, I...Holy shit, it’s really that day already.’ _She thought in amazement.

“Chloe, you alright?” Kyle asked, noting her face.

She nodded, smiling lightly. “Yeah, just noticed what day it is...March 11th...Happy Birthday to me.”  
  
“Your Birthday, whoa I...” Kyle gasped.

She just smiled and nodded, appreciating the irony that she’d ended up making it back home, on her birthday.

Parking the car outside the Two Whales Chloe shifted  awkwardly , running a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous again.

“Hey, you okay?” Kyle asked, trying to reassure her, judging by the tone of his voice.

Chloe sighed and nodded. “Yeah I just, I was gonna go in and freshen up, but, my mom works there, what if I run into her...would she even recognize me, I mean, alst time she saw me...”  
  
Chloe tugged at her hair and Kyle remembered how Chloe looked at the first meeting, blue hair.

“Chloe, you’re her daughter, she’d recognize you no matter what.”  
  
Chloe nodded again, unsure if she should feel relief or more stress at that. “Can you wait here?” She asked.

Kyle nodded in agreement and leaned against the car while Chloe headed inside the diner. It was just as Chloe remembered it, even the smells were the same. But there was no sign of her mother.

‘_Wow, don’t know if I’m disappointed or relieved.’ _She thought to herself.

Shaking her head she made her way into the restroom and began washing her face, trying to freshen up. Finally finished she straightened up and took a deep breath, trying to control her nervousness.

Then suddenly it happened and she tried to scream. “MRUGH!!?”  
  
Her eyes widened as she was dragged out through the back door, a hand clamped over her mouth.

Waiting for Chloe Keyl began to get anxious, it had been some time.

‘_Something’s wrong I’m sure, Chloe wouldn’t take this long, would she?’ _He wondered.

He began to approach the diner when suddenly he heard the sound of an engine roaring to life and suddenly a car burst out of the car park, narrowly missing him in the process. He was taken aback by this and then suspicious. He hurried into the diner and looked around, there was no sign of Chloe anywhere and when he looked in the bathroom he saw obvious signs of a struggle.

‘_Oh shit...’ _He thought, worried as a sudden dreaded feeling built inside him.

Feeling he had no other choice, he called the police.

* * *

Max sighed as she thought for a moment. She stood clad in jeans, a pink T-shirt with a white butterfly design, a grey jacket and sneakers. She couldn’t believe Chloe was absent still, on her birthday no less. Then suddenly she heard her name being called.

“Max, Max...”  
  
She turned to see Rachel, clad in black sweatpants, a black T-shirt under a grey hoodie and sneakers.  
  
“Rachel, what..?”  
  
Rachel looked pale and frightened. “It’s...It’s Chloe...she, she’s returned.”  
  
“Chloe, she’s here?” Max gasped.

But Rachel shook her head. “She...the police are trying to find her, she...that boy she apparently ended up with, he called them. She’s returned but, but she’s...she’s been kidnapped.”

Max froze, horror filling her at this terrifying news, it was like a kick to the stomach. They had such hope and then Chloe had indeed returned, only for this to happen.

* * *

**Next Time on Burden of Proof  
**

Chloe grunted as she struggled, trying desperately to get free from the chair she was tied to, meanwhile, the figure standing over her turned and Chloe froze as the door to the room burst open and someone else suddenly entered.


End file.
